A Frozen Love
by paraxdice
Summary: When an immortal, Jack Frost and a mortal, Queen Elsa of Arendelle meet for the first time. Will this meeting spark a passionate flame? Or does this mean the return of someone Jack considers an enemy? A tiny one-short for all Jack Elsa fans!


"But I will eventually leave you… Forever…" her voice was shaking, so were her hands and her body.

And it was the truth. She was mortal and he was immortal. He could live longer than the gods but her life doesn't even compare to that of his.

He gently placed his thumb on her heated cheeks and slowly, brushed his finger towards her ear, wiping away every drop of tear the girl he loved so dearly was shedding before him.

"Elsa…" he pulled his loved one into his arms for an embrace. She continued to tear, fear was once again taking over her heart. With each passing day she spent together with him, the more afraid she was of reality. That the day of her death was approaching. And with each thought of death, the one person she longed to be with for eternity would slowly be engraved into her heart – Jack Frost.

* * *

"Congratulations!"  
"The princess looks extraordinary!"  
"Do you think they'll have a son?"  
"Congrats Princess Anna and Kristoff!"

"I do," and with that, Kristoff descended his lips upon Anna's and the two exchanged a heartwarming kiss, only to be made public by where they held their exchange vows at.

Today was their wedding day and the whole town has gathered in the castle's courtyard to witness the exchange of marriage vows between Anna and Kristoff. The town's people cheered and were happy that their princess was getting married to a true man, and not a certain prince who tried to kill her three years ago.

"Congratulations Anna, I'm so happy for you," Elsa smiled. Her precious younger sister was finally gaining eternal happiness with the one man she loved. Anna had tears in her eyes – tears of joy and happiness.

"Sister… I'm finally getting married," The tears were streaming past her perfect freckles now as Kristoff leaned in to peck Anna on her forehead and said to Elsa, "It's all because you that we can both be here today. Thank you your majesty."

If Elsa hadn't saved Anna's heart from being frozen forever that fateful day, the two would never have the chance to be together, to get married or to love each other for that matter of fact. And it was all because of the one thing Elsa had never experienced apart from family, love.

The celebration continued and Elsa had turned the castle courtyard into an ice-skating rink to commemorate their wedding while dinner was being served in the ballroom. Naturally, Anna and Kristoff had the honours of stepping on ice first before the town's people did.

It wasn't surprising Anna slipped and nearly fell but thanks to her loving husband, she was saved from a butt ache that could've lasted at least a whole damn week.

"Be careful," Kristoff smiled into her eyes, the two of their noses gently nudging each other. Even the way their noses brushed across each other showed how deep their affection was for each other.

_How nice… To love someone and to be loved._

Elsa could just stand and watch. She had no one to love and most definitely no one to love her back. Her eyes sparkled with envy and she turned away.

_But I can't… Not with the powers I hold I can't…_

Although Elsa is no longer afraid of her unnatural power to control ice, she wasn't sure if she was capable of loving someone with such a power upon weighed upon her.

Somewhere deep within her, she was still _scared_. And she knew that. She also knew that getting scared would only make things worse, everything would go wrong once again if she feared even just one bit.

"Elsa you alright?" Anna beamed her usual smile at Elsa who just smiled back softly and said, "I'm fine. Go on out there. I'll be there in no time."  
"Okay! I'll be waiting for you!" Anna waved and staggered back to Kristoff.

That's right. She had Anna. There was nothing she should be scared or afraid of anymore. Anna believed in her and that was all Elsa need – to be believed in.

That was when something caught her attention from the corner of her eyes.

The ice before her was… Drawing something out for her..?

'Hey!' it was a miracle she was actually able to make out those horrible scratching on the ice. She could've sworn she thought she went crazy or that her mind was playing tricks on her. She squinted her eyes as the scratching continued, 'Why the sad look?'

Her eyes widened. Whoever was writing this could actually tell. Usually she doesn't show her emotions very well and the only person in the whole entire universe that could read Elsa's face was Anna.

Elsa quickly looked around and spotted Anna with Kristoff, far away from her and at the other side of the rink. They were entertaining some of the town's people.

She turned to look at the ice before her once again but there was no more scratching, just the words that were being written there earlier on.

_Who…_ Confusion was evident in her eyes and she noticed the reflection of the moon on the surface of the glistening ice. She looked up to admire its vast beauty, _Such a pretty moon..._

" I said hey!" was he talking to her? She turned around but there was no one there. Okay, this was seriously getting out of hand. Did she eat something wrong this morning?

_Sheesh what is wrong with this girl- I mean woman? _His thoughts echoed through his mind as he desperately threw his arms about in the air and waved his staff around.

"Ouch!" Elsa let out when she felt something hit her in the head.

"Oops… Sorry," Jack said, retrieving his staff back. Needless to say, it was his staff that hit poor Elsa in the head and much to his disappointment, his apology obviously didn't get through.

"What on earth..?" Elsa muttered and she looked around but there was no one within a two meter radius from her. _Could I really be imagining things?_

"I think I might be sick…" Elsa said to herself with a sigh and approached the castle, _Maybe I should just rest for today…_

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me why you're pulling such. A. Long. Face!" Jack said, pausing in between each word of 'such a long face' for an emphasized effect. Snow gathered in his hand, forming a snowball that he threw towards Elsa, her eyes sparkling with blue dust as the snowball came in contact with her. Typical Jack Frost doing.

_Wha- What's happening to me?! _Elsa nearly lost it but quickly regained her composure when she remembered. Remembered that Arendelle would be in danger if she doesn't stay strong.

"Can you see me now?" the voice was closer, _clearer_ now and she turned around swiftly, a dagger made of ice in her hands.

"Whoa whoa chill little one!" Jack had both his hands in the air.

And that, was their first meeting.

* * *

"Why did you talk to me that day..?" her delicate hand was held in care within his guarding palms.

"I was curious. Sandman told me that there was a girl out there like me, who had the power to control ice and snow," Jack replied.

* * *

"What?" Jack had no idea what Sandman was trying to tell him with all the golden dust flying around that oversized golden head of his. One moment there was a girl and another there were snowflakes and an equal sign and a word that said something like 'Aerodell' and what not.

"He said," Santa was the translator, "That there is a girl out there who has the same powers as you."

"What..?" Jack creased his eyebrows.

_Same powers..?_

"And apparently she lives in a town called Arendelle," Santa continued and finally, Sandman could retire.

"Arendelle…" he repeated after Santa. Santa smiled, giving Jack a pat on the head, "It's about time."

"T- Time for what?" Jack avoided eye contact. They've been through this conversation many, many, MANY times and Jack doesn't want to be stuck in it again.

"Time for this," Bunny interrupted, throwing an egg over to Jack which exploded to give off red smoke that created hearts.

"Guys, you know how I feel about this whole 'love' thing," Jack said, using his two hands to do the 'inverted comma' sign when he mentioned, '_love_'.

"And we say it's time, you've waited centuries already!" Santa smiled and rubbed his belly, "I can feel it! In my belly!"

"But-," Jack was interrupted once again by Bunny, "But if you don't, you'll be hitting four centuries alone, once again."

Great, this is why he didn't want to come today. He knew they were up to something when they called for an emergency meeting. And what was the emergency meeting about? Jack Frost's love life. How life wrecking.

"Come on, I don't want to…" Jack stopped. What did he not want? To not hurt another girl again? Just life what he did to Tooth when she confessed her love for him?

"If you're thinking about me then…" Tooth appeared at the scene with a smile, "I'm honored but I no longer hold any special feelings for you Jack."

"But-," Once again he was interrupted, but by Tooth this time, "No buts! It's true that I liked you one century ago but it's been a century already! I've long forgotten those feelings I held for you."

Ouch. Burn much?

"So go and find your happiness," Tooth smiled and Jack did the same thing back to her. He was glad to have such a caring friend like herself.

"Well what are you waiting for? Off you go!" Santa was already shaking a snow globe in his hands, "Arendelle!"

"Whoa wait a minute! I haven't said anyth-!" But before Jack could finish what he wanted to say Santa threw the snow globe onto the ground. It smashed brilliantly into a million shards and the magic portal appeared before him.

"Hey I said wait-!" Poor Jack never gets to finish what he wants to say every time.

"Ouch!" Jack landed on his butt, his limited fats giving him little cushioning to the fall, "Seriously why must they do this every single time to me!"

And there she was, standing before him. Beautiful and elegant, even the way her silver hair shimmered in the moonlight silenced the awestruck Jack Frost.

* * *

"Then how did you know it was me?" the two walked hand-in-hand through the snow-covered woods.

"Easy, the moon told me so," Jack smiled, his feet sinking into the blanket of snow with each step he took.

* * *

She sparkled in the moonlight, every fiber of her being, from the ends of her silver hair – that was in the exact same shade of silver as his – to the corner of her oh-so-glamorous ice-blue dress.

That was when he knew, _she was the one_. And how did he know? The moon told him so. From the way it's light made her the most beautiful being on earth that very moment, he was 101% sure that his four centuries of waiting had not gone to waste.

* * *

"Really?" She came to a stop.

"Cross my heart," Jack whispered into her ear and the breath of his icy voice tickled her, causing her to giggle.

"Do you remember then? The first time I saw you?" Elsa continued walking and so did Jack.

* * *

"Wha- Who are you?! And what are you doing here?" Else hissed, her hands shaking. Clearly, Jack was amused by this because he was rolling on the floor laughing the very next second.

"What's so funny?!" Elsa didn't see anything to laugh about.

"Oh my gosh," Jack puffed, catching his breath after all that laughing, "That was a good laugh."

"It sure was," Elsa had an eyebrow raised but quickly returned to her defensive state when she remembered that this stranger was a stranger, "So?! What are you doing here?!"

"Hmmm, if I said, I was here to make your dream come true? Would you wipe that awful look off your beautiful face?" Jack smiled.

"Who are you..?" Elsa lowered her dagger. Was he the one earlier on? He could actually read this expressionless face of hers.

"The name's Jack Frost, a Guardian if you please," he said with a playful smirk which caused Elsa to roll her eyes, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle…"

Queen was definitely one way to describe her.

"You're the queen..?" it was Jack's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"To answer your question, yes. And now for you to answer mine. What are you doing here?" Elsa asked her voice a little louder, making it obvious that she was quite offended by what Jack had questioned her.

"I'm here to make your dream come true. Do you believe in me?" Jack flashed the best smile he could and anticipated for a positive answer.

After a long and pressuring silence, Elsa simply smiled, "No."

What? No? Did she just say no? What did she just say?

"No?" Jack repeated after her in the same tone she said 'No'.

"That's right, no," Elsa continued to smile.

"Bu- But I'm Jack Frost! Every kid in the world believes in me!" Jack was flabbergasted – it was the first time someone has ever told that to him.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not a _kid_," Elsa emphasized on the word 'kid'.

Well that's true. The lady wrapped in elegance standing before him now was at least in her good mid-twenties.

"Doesn't mean you can't believe in me," Jack pointed out and suddenly, his hand was on her hair. He could feel her flinch under his touch and he chuckled, _That was cute._

"Your hair is beautiful," he tugged a section of Elsa's silky hair behind her ear.

"That's not going to make me believe in you," Elsa said and chuckled, "But thanks anyway."

Pretty. Gorgeous. Lovely. Elegant. Graceful. Lady-like. Those were the words to describe Elsa when Jack went totally speechless. She actually smiled and laughed – in front of him!

"Pretty…" Jack let out unconsciously. Elsa's eyes were now on his.

Great, just great. He knew he'd ruin the mood. Silence befell upon the two, one waiting for the other to say something but the silence just persevered and it was unbearable.

_I mean, things were getting good and I went to say something like that…_ Jack was mentally punching himself.

"Were you the one who…" Finally someone opened her mouth but wasn't sure on how to continue, "The one who wrote those words on the ice?"

"Yeah! That's me!" Jack pointed at himself. Elsa seemed to have hesitated but asked anyway, "Were you writing it to me?"

"Well it's a wedding ceremony and there was no one else pulling such a face like yours," Jack said, spinning his staff around – he didn't want to feel awkward maybe? Either that or he simply wanted to show-off his 'staff-spinning' skills.

There was a strange feeling within her. How could he tell?

"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" The cheerfulness this voice was radiating could only belong to one person.

"Anna, Kristoff," Elsa said when she saw the two approaching her.

"What are you doing here alone?" Anna asked.

Alone? Elsa turned to look at Jack who was already next to Anna, "Hey the bride is actually kinda cute. Are you her friend or something?"

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Anna asked, waving her hand in front of Elsa.

What was Elsa looking at? Anna couldn't tell but Elsa was definitely looking at this empty space right next to Anna and it kind of gave Anna the creeps.

"Elsa..? Don't tell me there's a- a- a- a-," Anna stuttered, swallowing hard.

A ghost maybe? Anna would be the first to run.

"Jack…" Elsa said and Jack, who was now admiring Kristoff's abs turned to Elsa, "Yeah?"

"Kristoff!" it didn't take another second for Anna to leap onto Kristoff with a wail, "Help! There's a ghost named Jack right next to me!"

"Hey that's kind of rude to someone you just met!" Jack said and with a whirl of his staff, Anna and Kristoff were showered in snow and both their eyes sparkled with blue dusts. Once again, typical Jack Frost doing.

"Elsa!" Anna turned to look at Elsa once she shook the snow off. Elsa had both hands in the air and said, "It wasn't me."

Clearly, Anna was confused because if it wasn't Elsa, who could it be?

"Hey nice to meet you!" Anna was back in Kristoff's arms when Jack popped out of nowhere and gave her the shock of her life.

* * *

"I also remember how I freaked Anna out the first time I met her! She's seriously a funny one," Jack laughed at the memory.

Elsa laughed as well, "That's right, she even thought you were a ghost."

* * *

"Oh may gosh he's flying! That's so cool!" Anna was overly-excited at the way Jack was flying about the castle with the help of his staff, "How on earth did you do that?"

"When life gives you wind, you use it to fly," Jack said, doing a somersault in mid-air. Anna was really excited, anyone could tell, "Can you teach me how?"

"Okay now feisty pants, getting a little too excited now aren't we?" Kristoff's just jealous and they all knew it.

"Aww, you're jealous aren't you?" Anna teased, pinching Kristoff's nose.

"No I'm not," Kristoff turned away. He's jealous alright.

"Get down from there," Elsa threw a snowball at Jack. He was going to destroy every single chandelier that hung from the castle ceilings at this rate if he continued flying around aimlessly.

"You could have done it in a nicer way," Jack pouted once he was safe on the floor. He'd dodged the snowball but nearly lost his dear life because the snowball distracted him from flying.

"I couldn't be bothered with what happens to you," Elsa said and turned to Anna and Kristoff, "It's about time for the closing speech. Get ready."

"Okay! We'll leave first then," Anna beamed and they left holding hands.

_I wish I had someone to hold my hand…_

And she wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but she felt someone's hand in hers. It felt strange – a hand is supposed to be full of warmth but this hand was cold. _Ice_ cold.

"What? You looked like you wanted it?" It was Jack's hands in hers. She clasped her fingers around his hand and brought it to chest level, her other hand joining in the hold, "Why… Why are your hands so cold..?"

"Maybe because your hands are warm?" Jack smiled and brought Elsa's hand to his mouth. He kissed it, and Elsa obviously wasn't expecting it because she just stood rooted to the ground, dumbfounded at what a person she just met that day was doing to her.

Even though it may be normal to many other people but to Elsa, this was a big step, a jump – probably a leap even. Truth be told, although she can now communicate better with people and experience less stress around her, she hasn't really gotten comfortable with the whole physical contact thing. Because she was _scared_.

"Um," Elsa mumbled out, taking her hands back. She didn't want to hurt him.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked. And "nothing," she said.

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let him know – let him know what type of a monster you are when you're scared. This fear should have been long gone. Why is it coming back? Why am I getting scared all over again…_

* * *

"Elsa…" Jack tightened his grip around Elsa's hands, "Do you remember the first time we met Pitch? It was right after Anna and Kristoff left us to give their closing speech."

* * *

"What's thi-?" Jack pulled Elsa's hand back in when she nearly came in contact the black sand that swirled about them.

"It's Pitch," Jack said. He knew the colour of this sand all too well. And only one person uses this. Meaning, Pitch was back. For_ revenge_.

"Who's Pitch?" Elsa asked, looking at the sand.

"You don't know Pitch?" Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

There's actually someone who doesn't know Pitch exists. But then again, Pitch was always in the dark, lurking behind the shadows. No one really knew he existed because they've never believed in him.

"Well well, if it isn't my long-time friend. Jack Frost! How long has it been? A century?" his voice reverberated within the castle walls.

Century? Isn't a century equivalent to a hundred years? Elsa turned to look at Jack's baby face. But how could it be? He obviously can't be 100 years old. He looks freaking younger than Elsa for pete's sake.

"Why are you here Pitch?" Jack shouted and Elsa wasn't sure of what to do. Why was Jack suddenly so angry?

"I sensed my food," Pitch's voice was as dark as ever.

Black sand started to circle about Elsa and Pitch continued, "She's feeding me. With her fear."

_Fear._ She was feeding him fear? What did that mean?

"Be gone Pitch! Don't touch her!" Jack was very angry now and it was clear from the way he went all out with his staff freezing every single speck of black sand there was.

"I'll be back," were Pitch's last words.

Once again, there was only silence. For some reason, Jack didn't know what to say. And so did Elsa. So the silence just continued.

"Do you know him..?" And again, it was Elsa who opened her mouth first. Seriously Jack ought to go for more 'proper communication' lessons.

"Yeah… He.. Um…" Jack wasn't sure how to explain. Should he say that Pitch was someone who tried to kill him? Or simply an enemy? But Pitch really _did_ try to kill Jack, he even broke Jack's staff into two – even though all that happened a century ago.

"We were enemies," Keeping things simple was always the best option for Jack, "But that was about a century ago and I don't know why he's back."

Could he really be a hundred years old..?

"Jack, how old are you?" Elsa asked straightforwardly.

"Honestly I lost count," Jack chuckled, scratching his head, "I go by centuries now and I'd say I'm about four centuries year old this year?"

Four centuries? That means… FOUR HUNDRED YEARS OLD?!

"You may leave," was all Elsa said as she headed for the castle courtyard once again.

"Hey hey you don't believe me?" Jack was in front of her now.

"Of course I don't. There's no human in this world who can live past even a century. How could someone be four centuries year old? Especially you. You look younger than me if anything, "Elsa reasoned but the reason went completely invalid the moment Jack said, "But I'm not human?"

* * *

"I also remember the face you gave me when I first told you I wasn't human," Jack was laughing real hard and Elsa didn't like it.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't know species like you existed on earth," Elsa retaliated. And it was true, up until she met Jack, she thought that she was the only one with such an abnormality. She never would have thought she'd meet someone more abnormal than her – to share the same powers as her, and can live longer than the earth.

* * *

"So… You're really a ghost?" Elsa didn't like to engage in nonsense talk usually but this one was getting interesting. Especially since this person holds the same powers as her.

"Like I've said earlier, I'm a guardian," Jack smiled with a victory sign.

"Did you say that?" Elsa couldn't remember. She usually doesn't pay attention to people's introduction because she's too busy preventing. Preventing the worse.

"I did! And because I'm a guardian, I'm immortal," Jack explained, taking a glimpse at the moon, "It was Man and Moon who chose me…"

"Man and Moon?" What did that mean? Man meaning humans and Moon meaning the moon moon? Like the one they see at night? Elsa turned to the moon. It was a full moon that night and the light it gave off was strong but soothing.

"Never mind about it, just know that I'm not like you humans," Jack laughed.

"Your highness," a duke approached Elsa, "It's about time for the closing speech and Princess Anna requests of your presence."

"Of course. I'll be right there. Thank you Duke Porté," Elsa thanked the duke as he bowed courteously and left Elsa 'alone'.

"I have to go now. It was nice knowing you Jack," Elsa said, turning on her heels and her beautiful ice-blue dress making a swirl at the same time.

"Wait!" Jack grabbed Elsa's hand. She had only taken one step and he was stopping her already?

"Whe…" It's now or never Jack, "When can I see you again?"

Elsa was sure she had raised her eyebrows at the question. It was the first time someone had asked her that question. How was she supposed to reply? This question was a little too sudden and Elsa just remained silent.

"I- It's okay if you don't want to see me again I mean we just met today and all and like I don't think you really like me so-," Elsa cut in, "Anytime."

Anytime? That means yes right?

"You can come find me anytime," And away she went, leaving Jack speechless. He actually asked her if he could see her again? What on earth was wrong with him? Jack Frost isn't a man who would just ask any girl that question. And the girl replied yes!

Wait- No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no. This cannot be happening. It simply just _cannot_ be happening. He can actually feel the beat of his heart growing faster and faster and even faster with each passing second – if he even had a heart to begin with. But wait that's not the point. Could he be..?

* * *

Jack let out a laugh and Elsa turned to him, "Did you remember something funny?"

"Yeah. I remembered the day I found out I fell in love with you," Jack replied.

* * *

"He what?" Santa let out.

"He what?" Bunny had his eyes wide open – and so were his ears.

"He what?" Tooth was trying to figure it out.

"I what?!" Jack nearly stumbled at the thought.

As usual, Sandman had golden sand flying above his head in every direction there was but the most prominent shape the sand took on was that of a heart shape.

"Oh my. Is that true?" Santa asked Jack. Even though Jack hadn't gotten three-quarter of the message Sandman was trying to show him, he knew exactly what Sandman was trying to say.

"Of course not! Don't be ridiculous!" Jack turned away, trying to avoid the conversation once again.

"But you guys have been on dates? Right?" Bunny asked, wanting to know.

"We're just-," Jack stopped. Just what? Just friends?

"Just…" Tooth repeated after Jack and Jack instantly opened his mouth, "Just friends. Friends."

"Friends," Bunny rolled his eyes.

"It's true," Jack squinted his eyes at Bunny.

"Jack, we all know about it," Tooth giggled.

"Know about what?" Jack was acting dumb.

"That you and ice girl are having secret midnight dates almost every night and what not…?" Bunny raised an eyebrow at Jack.

"Like I said it's not a date! It's just a-," Jack stopped again. Just a what? Just a friendly meeting?

Tooth repeated after Jack once again with her eyes sparkling, "Just a…?"

"Just a…" Jack trailed off and Santa rubbed is belly, "Just a date! Jack my boy you are in love! I can feel it! In my body- I mean belly!"

"Guys I am _not_ in love alright?" Jack gave off a playful laugh. Sighs were escaping from every corner of the room.

"Guys, I give up. This guy's too stubborn," Bunny was playing with an egg.

"Even though they've already known each other for a year," Santa was back to reading loads and loads and mountains and mountains of papers.

"And gone out on so many, many, _many_, dates," Tooth admired the tooth she had in her hands, "It's so obvious you're in love with her through all these memories."

"My memo- What?!" Jack had his hands at his mouth and remembered he'd drop a tooth recently, "You saw..?"

"Yep," Tooth smiled and put the tooth away, "So, mind sharing the truth? Sharing is caring after all."

The room was silent but Jack opened his mouth and simply said, "I don't love her."

"Guess I'll just have to share _all_ the memories this tooth holds, including the times where you and her were alone, together…" Tooth took the tooth back out and scrutinized it once more.

"You can share, I have nothing to hide," Jack said and to him, it was the truth. Because at that point in time, he hadn't known that he's actually in love. With Elsa.

"Come on just admit it already!" Tooth was so very tempted to pluck out that perfect shade of silver hair he had till he had nothing left and the reflection of the moon could be seen from his shiny scalp.

"But I really don't love her!" Jack retorted.

"Okay boy, let me ask you something," Santa looked up from his never-ending abyss of papers, "Do you like the time you spend together with her alone?"

"Yes?" Jack replied honestly.

"Then, do you like the way she smiles, the way she talks, etc.?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she's the most beautiful living thing you've ever seen in your entire life?"

"Yes."

"Do you think about her all the time? Regardless time place and what not?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to spend more time alone with her? All the time?"

"Yes."

"Do you find yourself starring at her unconsciously?"

"Yes, sometimes."

"Do you feel like it's the end of the world if you don't get to see her at least once a day?"

"Yes."

"Do you share all your troubles and worries with her?"

"Yes. Come on get to the point already!"

"Then are you okay with her sharing her troubles and worries with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you have this urge to protect her from anything anywhere?"

"Yes."

"Do you want some other guy to take her away from you?"

"Yes. I mean no!"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

Oops. Too late to turn back now Jack.

"I knew it! My belly's always right!" Santa sprang up from his seat.

"Sure took you long enough to admit it," Bunny smirked.

_I love Elsa? But how can that be? I've never thought of her like that. I've always thought of her as simply just a friend… How can I suddenly love her? _Jack was confused, very confused. And it could be seen from his eyes and the way he had his eyebrows against each other.

"You've been in love with her for a long, long time. It's just that you never took the heart and effort to realise this feeling that has been dwelling in your heat since god knows when," Tooth smiled, giving Jack his tooth, "And it's very evident. From the memories this little one holds."

_I love her… I really do love her… _The memories of the time he's spent together with Elsa were flooding into his very being and he was crystal clear about his feeling towards Elsa. She wasn't just any normal friend like Jamie, or any best friend like Tooth. She was something more, something Jack couldn't live without. She was the one he loves and the one he needs beside him this lifetime.

* * *

"What happened after that was depressing though," Jack sighed at the thought of something that happened after which.

"You mean that day by the sea?" Elsa remembered that day all too clearly.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Elsa said with the sincerest tone she could. The sun was setting and the two were by the beach where they could feel the soft waves brush up gently against their feet and retreating back into the ocean that reflected the glamorous orange rays of sunlight.

A long silence followed after which and Jack didn't know what to feel. The only girl he had ever loved in four centuries had just rejected him. And it definitely wasn't anything funny, considering it was his first time confessing.

"So I should take that as a no… Right?" Jack tried to smile but he could feel something warm trickling down his icy cold cheeks. He brought his hand up to his face and wiped them away. What were they? He hadn't known. He never knew he could feel like this or that his eyes could actually form such high-temperature water.

"What are these..? Am I sick? Why do I feel so terrible…" Jack asked, looking at his tear-covered fingers.

It was then Elsa knew, she was the first to ever make Jack cry. Or to let him experience the feeling no one ever wants to feel – sadness.

"I- I'm sorry," Elsa didn't know what else to say. Maybe she should have just given Jack an honest reply. That she loved him too – the way he loved her.

"I-," She turned away. She couldn't. Elsa knew all too well why she could never be with Jack. Ever.

"I'm sure you'll find her soon," was what Elsa ended up saying even though it showed on her face that obviously she had no intention to say that.

Great job Elsa. As if the rejection wasn't enough.

"Can we just.. Remain as friends..?" Elsa quickly changed the subject.

Double burn. The one thing Jack never wanted to happen happened – to 'remain as friends'. He'd honestly rather just forget everything – everything about this feeling called love. And everything about _Elsa_.

"Finally!" a familiar voice sounded a little over-excited about Jack being rejected.

Triple burn.

"What do you want?" Jack wasn't the least bit happy to hear this voice.

"Ta-ta, don't forget. Sadness, pain, anxiety. Anything not related to happiness makes me even stronger," who could it be other than Pitch.

"Leave Pitch I'm not in the mood for your stupidity," Jack walked away and Elsa looked at the suspicious man in black.

_So this is Pitch…_ Elsa thought and remembered the first day she heard of this name. It was just before Anna's wedding had ended. He said something about feeding him with fear.

"Ah! If it isn't the lovely little kitten back then," Pitch turned to look at Elsa and Elsa could feel herself acting up again because the air around them started getting a little bit too chilly.

"What beautiful silver hair you have," Pitch reached out to touch Elsa's textured braids but Jack shoved his staff in between the two. It was a gesture for Pitch to step back or he wouldn't look good.

"Whoahoahoa- That," Pitched paused, having backed away with both hands in the air, "Was dangerous."

"Since you know it then scram," Jack was losing his patience, and fast. He tried to stop himself from getting angry but it was no use – the sight of Pitch made everything 7000 times worse and that meant he was feeding Pitch 7000 times the energy.

* * *

"If only you hadn't come that day…" they were snuggled up against each other, warmth and comfort infatuating the two – technically just Jack.

"If I hadn't come that day, you would still be living in loneliness, in _fear_," Jack had his arms around her and Elsa's head rested against his chest.

"Just like Pitch…" Elsa finally smiled and Jack simply replied, "Yeah… Just like him…"

* * *

"Let her go Pitch!" His voice was louder, fiercer and anger was evident in his sterling blue eyes.

"What is this? Jack Frost is actually in love?" Everything was pitch black. The way he dressed, the way he walked, the way he talked, even his face. Every one of those things could be related to his name, Pitch. _Black_.

"I said let her go! It's me you want!" Jack shouted across the frozen sea of water.

The sky was dark but the stars shone brilliantly even through the little wisps of cloud. Everything would've been so beautiful if it weren't for Pitch's sudden arrival.

Pitch smiled a sadistic one, "It's not you I want. It's the both of you."

With Else's delicate neck in his right hand and the other facing Jack, he gritted in much agony, "I will consume her fear. As you witness her slow, slow death, I will consume your hatred, your anger, your sadness, your everything! And you shall learn to live the life I've been leading for the past century!"

He gradually tightened his grip around her neck so thin, it felt like the bone would give way and shatter to pieces any moment now!

"J- Jack…" Elsa somehow managed to choke out, "Run.. Run Away…"

Her vision blurred and the stars weren't shining as brilliantly anymore. What happened to the perfect date Jack had promised her? Will she ever get to see her lovely little sister again? Will she finally be able to meet her parents? Was she going to die? _Was Jack going to die?_

And suddenly, there was nothing. Nothing but darkness before her. _Pitch black darkness._

"PITCH!" What was this feeling? His heart was beating at the rate of someone who had just done a 100m sprint but Jack couldn't bring himself to do anything. Even with his beloved in danger, his body could only stone.

Pitch let out a witch's laugh. He knew he'd gotten Jack this time and-

He stopped his malicious laugh to look at Jack who merely returned the dumbfounded look.

It was cold. His right hand was actually feeling cold. Not just any cold. It was _ice cold_.

He peered from the corner of his eyes – The girl had lost consciousness but his whole hand was actually frozen! And the ice was spreading fast, to his arm, to his body and even up his neck.

Jack seized the golden opportunity to strike and praise the lord that his body was once again functioning normally. With a quick swing of his wooden staff, the ice covering both of Pitch's arms broke into two – along with the frozen arms.

"Ahh.." nothing came out of Pitch's mouth except for a few groans followed by a horrifying scream.

Elsa was diving for the frozen lake now and even so, Jack couldn't help but awe at her beauty. The beauty of an immortal, a human being, a living thing. A part of nature he can never touch.

As she fell from 20 feet high, Jack's eyes naturally found it's way to the zinc-silver disc that loomed over everything in the lonely night sky.

And with only Elsa in mind, he charged across the lake just in time to catch her from the fall.

Her eyes were closed and her body was freezing. He hastily checked for her breathing and pulse – everything was normal. She probably fainted due to the excessive use in her power in an attempt to freeze Pitch alive.

"Elsa.." he sobbed with a dry throat. Just as he began to run his finger across her flawless skin, the terrible nightmare was back, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JACK FROST! I WILL HAVE YOU DEAD BY MY HAND IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO."

It was a gory sight. Two bleeding arms on the floor and an armless Pitch. Not exactly the best nightmare to have at night for little kids.

"You… You and your whimsical guardian friends. And that girl! Why does she have your powers?!"

Jack shrugged at him, which somehow made Pitch even more upset than he already was. But Jack himself was not able to come up with a logical reason to why she had the same powers he did.

"Are you trying to make a fool of me?!" Even Pitch's originally black hair was now white and his skin has turned to that of an azure blue, "If it weren't for her having such abnormal powers, you would have been dead by now! DEAD!"

It was a terrifying scream. Jack was somewhat relieved that Else wasn't awake to hear any of this nonsense.

"It's time for you to leave this world Pitch."

Pitch once again laughed in a most disgusting manner, "And just how are you going to do that?"

It didn't take Pitch very long to notice the cracking sounds coming from around him and he once again turned to look at Jack who was also looking at him – but this time with determination sparked in his bright blue eyes.

"No… No! NOOOOOOOO!"

And with his last breath, every part of his body crumbled to that of a pile of crushed ice, "You murderer…"

* * *

Her wrinkled hand found Jack's and Elsa asked, "Were you scared?"

"Of course I was. Very scared in fact. Scared that Pitch would somehow come back to haunt me. Scared that I will never be able to forget being a murderer. Scared that you would never return back to my side…"

He couldn't help but tighten his grip around the frail, old hand of his beloved, "I thought you were dead…"

* * *

Jack quickly shifted his attention back to Elsa. Her eyes were still closed and her body was still freezing cold. He checked for her breathing and pulse once again – He panicked. He balled his sweaty palm into that of a fist and clenched his jaw hard.

_He couldn't find her pulse._

Was she dead? Could she still be saved? What if she's gone forever? What if she never wakes up from her slumber?

These thoughts circled his mind like a merry-go-round and he could once again feel them stroll down his cheeks. What Elsa refer to as 'tears'. A sob escaped his mouth as he held her tight, not willing to let go of her just yet.

Basked in the generous amount of moonlight, Jack lifted his head up to his savior, "Please… Man in the Moon. I know you can hear me. Please, I beg of you… Don't let her go just yet… Please… Please… Please…"

He said 'please' like it was the only word he's ever known in his four centuries of living. He didn't want Elsa to leave.

The time he spent together with her was precious, memorable and irreplaceable. He very being was precious and irreplaceable. If there comes a time Elsa needed to go, he would let her go without putting up a fight. But now is that she didn't _need_ to go. Not just yet, and he knew it. Jack knew it by heart.

The feelings he felt in just this past one year sent with Elsa was more than all the feelings combined felt in the first three centuries of his life.

Elsa was the most important existence in his life.

A 'tear' dripped off the edge of Jack's chin.

"Jack?" a hand, warm to the touch landed on his ice-cold cheek.

His eyes shot wide open to a live Elsa who simply asked, "Why are you crying?"

Before Elsa could even begin to register what happened, she was pulled into a tight, tight embrace.

"Jack? What is going on? Where is Pit-?"

He couldn't help but shove his lips onto hers. He didn't need anything else, as long as he had Elsa.

* * *

The two reached a place of sentimental value to them.

A boy in his teens and a lady old enough to see dancing tulips and singing cows in the near future.

Jack led her closer to sea, allowing the waves to gently wash over their bare legs. Just being with her like this was all Jack had ever asked for.

But the both of them clearly knew that it simply wasn't possible.

She was mortal and he was immortal. He could live longer than the gods but her life doesn't even compare to that of his.

Every mortal had to go somewhere far away eventually, leaving the immortal alone to suffer from the ugly face of the earth. Once she leaves, they will never be able to see each other again. _Ever_.

Should he just commit suicide? Or get into trouble and get killed? But if he died, what of the children on earth? Who would come to play with them and brighten up the winter days?

So many thoughts ran through his mind and he furrowed his eyebrows. _The only way was to die with her._

"I know what you're thinking of Jack," her voice has worsened. It was deep and coarse with traces of phlegm.

Only but the swashing sounds of waves could be heard.

"Live Jack…"

He turned to look at her bemused. The freckles have multiplied and so have the wrinkles. In the eyes of a human she may not be as beautiful as she was before but to Jack, she couldn't have been more gorgeous.

"If I die, I can be with you. And this time we could be happy together. And for eternity."

_Eternity._

Elsa shook her head slowly, "No Jack. We wouldn't be happy. _I_ wouldn't be happy."

No… She wanted him. She wanted to be with him for eternity as well. She wanted him to die with her and continue to love her even in the after world. She couldn't bear to leave him behind. And neither did she want to.

_She couldn't bear it if he were to love another other than herself._

Such a shameless and selfish request, Elsa couldn't bring herself to say it.

"If you die, who is going to bring fun and joy to the children on earth?"

Jack couldn't deny his love for it; his love for bringing fun and joy to kids all around the world. Elsa knows it too.

"Jack, you're the only one capable of doing so. I'd be happier knowing that you are living your life to the fullest everyday, doing the things you love most here. _On earth_."

"Elsa." He cupped his two hands around hers, and as if holding for dear life he continued, "I love you. I love you so much. So much more that even if I were to bring fun and joy to the kids here everyday, as long as you're not by my side, I would never be happy."

She didn't open her mouth to speak, nor did she pull her hands away form his. She simply flashed him a weak smile amongst the wrinkles, "I love you too. So you must find another that will love you like I have and will forever more."

With that, the old, fickle lady collapsed into the arms of her man.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Jack reiterated it as if trying to carve it into his late wife's heart. He hated the heated water that streamed down his cheeks. He hated this feeling of being unable to do anything. He hated that he couldn't achieve any true happiness in being a guardian. He hated everything – Especially the Man in the Moon.

The Man in the Moon chose for him to live on after drowning into a pool. Because of that, he was neither human nor ghost. He was simply regarded as 'nothing' for many centuries to come.

The Man in the Moon chose for him to be a guardian. Because of that he met the guardians and had to face Pitch for a very very long time.

The guardians introduced him to Elsa and the Man in the Moon told him that '_She was the one for him_'.

When Elsa nearly died that one time, the Man in the Moon saved her, knowing that their bonds would grow deeper and so would their feelings. But he hadn't made her immortal and she remained mortal till this day.

Today, the Man in the Moon told him:

Mortal beings are but a fragment of life. They come and go like the wind and are forever changing. To them, love is only a form of temporary happiness. That's why it's said that when a mortal dies, their heart is frozen solid; it stops beating and so does the love that dwells within.

_Nothing is permanent in the mortal life._

THE END 'A Frozen Love' -


End file.
